Dawn's Shadow
by RollingMyEyesAtYou
Summary: Meet Dawn, she's from a family of super heroes or at least a few... She's a warrior and is in for the biggest fight of her life. But through a web of secrets she'll discover even bigger things are about to happen, especially when she least expects it... Rated T to be safe! Robin/OC!
1. Prologue

**So this is Dawn's Shadow's main character profile. Enjoy.**

* * *

Name:  
Adriana Valentine Taylor

Age:  
13

Superhero name:  
Black Dawn

Mentor:  
Black Canary and Batman

Real Family:  
Dinah Lance (Black Canary)- Aunt  
Parents- Deceased

Best Friends:  
Kid Flash/Wally West  
Superboy/Conner Kent  
Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz  
Robin/Dick Grayson  
Aqualad/Kalder'ahm

Crush:  
Robin/Dick Grayson

Lives:  
Wayne Manor

Weapons:  
Whip  
Eskrima Sticks  
Martial Arts

Appearance:  
She has light blonde hair that is four inches below her shoulders and straight with a slight wave to it. Her eyes are bright blue with a tad of green near the pupil with long eyelashes framing them. Her lips are full and are a rosy colour. Hourglass figure- so long legs, small waist.

Background:  
She was born in California, while her parents were on a business trip. She was raised in Gotham in the richer district. She watched as her parents were killed by the Joker at the age of 9, before being rescued by Batman and Robin. Adriana was driven by revenge to avenge her parents after their funeral where she found out her aunt is Dinah Lance and her boyfriend was Oliver Queen. As she didn't want to leave Gotham and its memories of her parents, they felt the need to keep her protected by allowing Bruce Wayne, a trusted friend, to become her guardian while she stayed in Gotham and giving her unlimited access to her trust-fund and a bit of Oliver Queens bank account as they (Dinah and Oliver) were basically married but unwilling to marry for real, at the same time.

Adriana moved in with Bruce, Dick and their butler- all close friends of her aunt and semi-uncle?, where she continued her studies at private schools, privately training in martial arts and gymnastics. She discovered the Batcave 3 months after her arrival and made the discovery that Batman was Bruce and Robin was Dick, she immediately demanded that they allowed her to join and after some persuasion she joined the duo. Training for 2 months and then given the go ahead to actively patrol as Black Dawn. In that time she also discovered Oliver was Green Arrow and her aunt was Black Canary and joined BC as her protóge, still staying in Gotham and patrolling with Batman, but helping out in Star City.

* * *

**There you have it, Adriana or Dawn!**


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter! Wow this is pretty awesome!**

* * *

Today is the day. That was all that was going through my mind since breakfast. It was finically the day where we would see the Justice Leagues HQ, the day where Adriana Valentine Taylor or Black Dawn would get to finally see their HQ and possible join.

It was a daunting experience just waiting for the rest of the group to join them, but still really cool to have better Batman here.  
"Are you excited Dawn?" Black Canary asked me, she had a smile on her face knowing what the answer was.  
"Yes, I'm excited, but not too much about the guys that are going to be staring at me in my new uniform." I told her.

My outfit consisted of a black crop top with a leather jacket that reached halfway down my back with tight black cargo pants, all were made out a really durable and flexible material that you couldn't buy, made by Batman. My combat boots were black with steel caps and I had black fingerless gloves with knuckle weights on them. As a last touch I had a thin utility belt with my whip, eskrima sticks and other gadgets attached to it. Lastly as to protect my identity that only Robin, Batman, GA and Black Canary knew was a black domino mask, completed with white lenses. It was overall, just plain awesome.

"Don't worry about them Dawn, I'll be next to you and the boys can protect you, if needed." She smirked. I smirked back at her, thinking about the boys doing my dirty work. "Or you could just use your bat-glare at them." She offered. Bats, Robin and me all had a glare that is pretty scary but it somehow doesn't work on each other besides Batmans one, that was plain scary.

"Black Canary, Black Dawn, you're here." Batman said to us. Robin was next to him with his smirk plastered on his face. "Hey Dawn." He said to me. He came to stand next to me, he was about an inch taller than me. "Nice outfit."  
"Thanks Rob. It's new and improved. But you can protect me from hormonal teens." I smirked, folding my arms across my chest. "Really now?" He questioned me. I was drawn closer and replied "Yea, you can protect me." I looked at him lowering my voice.  
"Hey lovebirds break it up!" Speedy aka Roy semi yelled at us. We broke apart both glaring at him, Robin wrapping an arm around my waist. "Your jealous that you can't get a girl and your 18." Robin responded, all our mentors eyes watching us. I smirked and Speedy frowned at us. "No, I have to much responsibility for a girlfriend." He said a little to fast. I rolled my eyes at him, trying to make it obverse to him. "Sure and I don't have enough, besides this could already happen at anytime." I smirked.

"Hey Aqualad!" Robin said next to me. I turned to see Aqualad aka Kaldur'arm next to Aquaman. "Hello Robin, Speedy, Dawn." He greeted us, smiling. He was really friendly, but fierce in battle. "Hey, what's up!" I asked him, smiling at him. He looked at me and then to Robins hand around my waist. "Not as much as what happened here and nice uniform." He told me. "Thanks."

"The irony, that the fast people are always last." Rob said next to me, will his arm still draped loosely around me. "That's Kid for you." I told him, pulling my gloves up slightly. "Aww man! Knew we were going to be last!" And here is the 'mighty' Kid Flash. I turned to see him and him mentor standing side by side near Aquaman. "Are you excited?" I heard Batman ask to Robin as he slowly let go of my waist. I didn't catch his reply as we started to walk to the Hall of Justice.

It was chaos there. "Is that Batman?" The lights were bright.  
"It's Flash and Flash Junior!"  
"His names Speedy."  
"No speedy is Green Arrows sidekick."  
"Well that makes no sense."  
"Look at Black Dawn's new uniform, she looks sexy!" He started wolf whistling until something shut him up. I turned to see Robin glaring at him  
"You think her and Robin are dating?!" More rumours, but by that time I had lost interest in what they had to say.

"Have all for sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid asked Robin,  
"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy interrupted  
"Sorry first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed." He said.  
"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone just whelmed."  
"Cause it's not a word." I mumbled

We had walked thought the doors of the hall. "Oh. Maybe that's why." We stopped at the door. Both Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were waiting for us.  
"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Black Dawn. Welcome, you now have unlimited access to our gym, fully stocked galley and of course our library." He finished.  
"Make yourselves at home." Flash told us.

Robin, KF and Aqualad all scored seats leaving Speedy and I to stand. Hmmm, IDEA! I smirked and jumped onto Robins lap, leaving a frowning Speedy in my wake. "Hey, why does she get to sit on your lap?!" KF grumbled.  
"Cause she likes me better." Rob grinned and then pulled me closer so to rest my back against his chest. We could hear our mentors talking near the giant computer, something about discussing the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day.

They were about to leave until Speedy interrupted them by saying "I thought we were getting a real tour, not a glorified backstage pass." I stared at him impassive, not allow emotion to be shown. This was crazy, I thought we were just getting a tour of the HQ. Man, we'll never see the day if he keeps this up. I leaned forward slightly aware that Robin had his arm around me, also observing the scene.

"This is the first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman reasoned.  
"Oh really, who cares which side of the glass we're on!" Roy scoffed. Green Arrow stepped forward.  
"Roy, you just need to be patient."  
"What I need is respect." He turned to us. "They're treating us like kids. Worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" He finished.

None of us responded too stunned by his actions. My mind could think right and so I just stared at him.  
"You're kidding right?! You're playing their game. Why?! Because you think they play fair!"  
He gestured to our mentors. "This was suppose to be the day! Step number one to becoming full-fledged members of the league!" Woah! He's taking this way too far, but I was on the edge of my seat just waited for what was next.

The boys looked at each other and then to me before KF spoke.  
"Well sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." He said, speaking my mind.  
"Except the hall isn't really the league real HQ!" No, he can't be right, right?! "But I bet they never told you it's a false front for tourists and pit stop for catching zeta beam transporter tubes to the real thing, an ORBITING SATELLITE, called the watchtower!" I saw the mentors look at each other and then Green Arrow look back at Batman to know he was right, but why would they lie to us. Quietly I heard an 'I Know, I Know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception?' Followed by an 'Or not'. They lied, simple as it was. I didn't know what they rest felt, but I know I felt almost betrayed.

"You are not helping your cause son, stand down." Aquaman said calmly.  
"Or what?! You'll send me to my room and I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought i was his partner. But not anymore." With that he threw down his hat and started stalking towards the exit, going right between the chairs.  
"I guess they were right, you four aren't ready." He said, voice laced with venom. We all stood and watched as he left.

*Beep Beep*  
"Superman to Justice League, there's been a fire at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." They crowded around the computer leaving us to watch.  
"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to investigate." Batman was cut off by another sharp set of beeps. Followed by Zatara appearing on the screen. More trouble, didn't get a break...  
"Zatara to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun, requesting full League response." They stared at him and then back to Superman.  
"Superman." Batmans voice, wanted an answer, I could tell.  
"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."  
"Then Cadmus can wait." He press some buttons and then said "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." We had slowly started to walk to them. He turned to us and said. "Stay put."

He just did not! But clearly he did!  
"What?!" I nearly shouted. Oh my tempers not good, keep calm.  
"Why?!" Robin argued. Flash, Aquaman and Black Canary came to stand next to him.  
"This is a League mission." He is getting on my nerves, you can't be calm, my BHANPBAFFF (Best Hero And Normal Person Brother And Friend For Forever) just walked out.  
"You're not trained." Flash is suppose to be the cool one. Lies!  
"Since when." KF argued back.  
"What he meant was you aren't trained to work as part of this team." Black Canary clarified, gesturing to the JL members.  
"There will be other missions. When your ready." Damn, go away Aquaman.  
"Until then, Stay Put!" Batman really did have the last words. They walked to the Zeta Beams and disappeared. I think I heard something from J'ohnn and GA, but I can't be too sure. And they followed our mentors and disappeared behind the 'Justice League Only Doors.'

"When we're ready?! How will we be ready if they treat us like..." Wally started.  
"Sidekicks." I finished for him. Kaldur looked around the floor and whispered.  
"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me." I scoffed at that.  
"Trust, they don't even trust us with the BASIC's! They have a secret HQ in space!" Sally ranted. His arms flailing everywhere to emphasis his point.  
"What else are they not telling us." Kaldur wondered.  
"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy." Robin spoke. I was crushed, my aunt, my mentor and idol, she kept this from me and family doesn't do that. Truth was the problem, never could get it with them, and not her.  
"What is Project Cadmus, anyway?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me. They turned to look at me. Robins head perked up and said.  
"Don't know, but I can find out." Ohh, mischief mode, best ever.

He turned to the computer and started to hack it. *Access Denied.* It spoke out. Ha, not for long.  
"Haha, wanna bet." Yeah if it was hacking Robin is the best. He continued clicking and the rest stood around him. The screen proceeded to show him tons of codes and files.  
"Woah, how are you... doing that?" KF asked.  
"Same system as the Batcave." That explained why he could get in so fast. *Access Granted* Knew it, one point to me.  
"Alright Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in DC... That's all there is." Robins said  
"But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate." And I finished speaking up next to Rob.  
"Solve there case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Kaldur realised. I nudged Rob and we shared a smile.  
"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin encouraged.  
"But they said stay put." That's where I came in.  
"Ah, but that was for the blotting out the sun mission." I said with a smirk plaster on my face.  
"Not this." Robin continued. KF must of got it through that thick skull of his.  
"W-wait, if you two are going to Cadmus, then I'm going to Cadmus." He got all excited. We turned to Kaldur who was proving more difficult that KF. We plaster smiles on our faces.  
"So that's it. We're a team on a mission?" He told us.  
"I didn't come for a play date." Robin said, finishing him. Kaldur smiled and I knew he was coming too. And we left, heading for Cadmus, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**So that's it for the first chapter, the next one will be up tomorrow or the next day. Review Please!**


	3. AN! AN! Must Read!

**Okay, sorry guys, but this is just an authors note, explaining myself.**

**Soo as you know, I was originally away for tests and exams, then I started writing more, but I can't finish (tie) my chapters up and so I have been unable to publish them :( But thats not the reason (Gosh, this is making me sound like an absolutely horrible person and that I should never write fan fictions ever) I've recently moved to Darwin and my internet company is a b**** so nothings happened for a while (Funny story, we called them up on Saturday, when it was scheduled to come on and the said there had been a MINOR technical fault and the date had actually set for Saturday 22nd 2028). BUT lucky I am on break soon so I will do a massive update (6-12 chapter, which I will finish by Friday.) on both Dawn's Shadow and One Thing At A Time, AND possibly put up some drabbles that I've been working on from ideas that didn't work in either plots for DS or OTAAT.**

**So, feel free to comment on how much of a bad person I am for not updating, and stay tuned for the rest of both stories. Stay lovely and thank you all for sticking around (BEST READERS EVER!)**

**FanGurl4Eva xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**So I'm back, my (however long I've been gone) has been hectic and utter chaos, and I hope you for give me but if not just enjoy the fanfic and yeah that's all I have to say except that I loved all the reviews I got on both my fanfics and I have the best readers ever! Please review suggestions for future chapters in the reviewing section down below, Thanks!**

***I totally don't own Young Justice, but if I did, there'd be a third season and real Black Dawn and yeah, I'd be rich...***

* * *

By the time we reached Cadmus it was dusk and the building was still on fire, great! You'd think they would've put it out by now. And to add to that two scientists were screaming for help. "Help! Help! Get us down from here!" *Boom!* An explosion knocked them from the building and out the window. They were screaming while flailing their arms around, yeah, I think the firefighters know that they're there and they're falling and out of all of that Wally went to try to rescue them himself by running up the wall and leaving us to watch.

Of course he got then to the roof, but he lost traction and started to fall back to the ground, but lucky managing to grab the ledge before he got hurt.

"Sooo, smooth." I teased, Robin smiled at my words. We all heard one of the firefighter say 'Look, it's what's it's name... Flash Boy!' Ha, he got it wrong. Wally just shouted back 'ITS KID FLASH!' He probably had more to say, but I didn't hear him.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need is a plan. We-" Kaldur remarked all while Robin slipped away.

"Robin?!" Kaldur then went on to say, can't say I didn't expect this. His uber creepy laugh could be heard as he shot his grappling hook and made his own way to the ledge, where Wally was hanging, helping him inside and disappearing from my view.

"Or not." Kaldur said also. We shared a look and ran off behind them.

I pulled out my whip and used in as my own grappling gun and ran up the wall once it was attached. Kaldur was left saving the scientists, which he could do the best. Once I had reached the window, I ran to the nearest desk looking for answers. There was only paper and test tubes there. The papers only related to the experiments, which was not suspicious and seemed completely normal.

"That's for the help guys." Was the first thing Kaldur said, when he got inside. We turned to look up at him.

"You had it covered, and besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice remember?" Robin told him, still hacking the nearest computer.

Kaldur huffed and walked to the hallway and paused, which was enough to raise alarm for the rest of us. KF speeded towards him, leaving us to run there.

"There was something in the..." Aqualad trailed off.

"Elevators, should be locked down." KF said, like we didn't know. Robin then crashed into him and started to run to the elevator. Me closely following.

We reached it at the same time and I pressed the down button a couple of times, much like an impatient child. It didn't come up, like expected. It was wrong.

"This is wrong..." See, we are so Batman's protóges. Robin pulled up his arm computer thing and started to type in somethings that even I couldn't keep up with.

"Thought so... This is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Why do they need that in here?!" I questioned. KF shrugged his shoulders and looked to Kaldur.

"Neither was what I saw." Kaldur, always the most professional. But what did he see?

Kaldur walked forward and wrenched the doors open, man was he strong. I can barely open a pickle jar (Well I could knock out fully grown men, but not open pickle jars.). But oh well. We all can over to look down the elevator shaft to find it was definitely bigger than what I thought, so.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." I told them. Why do they have this anyway? Robin then proceeded to shoot his grappling gun and offer his arm.

"Going down?" I rolled my eyes, or the best I can under my mask.

"I've got my whip, I'll be fine." I tell him.

"You know your whip isn't going to be long enough, by what I can see." Damn he was right as I relooked down into the dark hole, lighted only by small lights.

"Fine, ok you win, but you own me." I gave up, grabbing his arm and holding extra tight.

He jumped off as soon as I was holding on, leaving the boys to somehow get down, knowing them they could probably do a fireman and slide down the rope. The wind was fluttering around me and my hair was probably going to go wild.

"How far do you reckon its going to go?' I ask as we reach the 20th sub-level.

"I don't know, but I know I'm out of rope to get down." With that we can to a halt, left swinging, but not going down.

"Guess this is our stop." I tell him.

We swung to the ledge and Robin opened his PAC (Portable Arm Computer) and hacked the internal security. By now both boys had reached the end and were swinging to the ledge as well.

"Be careful, I don't wish to fall today… or Batman would soooo be mad at you." That definitely was an unfiltered comment between my brain and my mouth. The boys however didn't care too much as they already knew the League was going to lecture them enough.

"Mmm, I don't want you to fall either." Wally said, it was almost flirty. Haha I'm way too young for him.

"Bypassing security… there, go." Robin finished up, allowing for Kaldur to open the doors up for us. We jumped inside, with our bodies on alert. The interior was made of metal and looked really bland, come on you must have lots of money, and it doesn't cost a lot to paint a hallway! I would shout you one! Anyway I forgot about the decorating and looked down the hall, which KF was speeding down like a flash of lightning. (AN: That is a bad pun)

"Wait!" Kaldur whisper/yelled. It went unheard as he kept going. I'll laugh the day he trips for not watching his surroundings.

We bolted down after him only to see him trip and get caught under these big as gargoyle looking thing, it was traveling in a group and I could only watch as the walked towards him. The rest of us stayed back and watched the scene unfold, until I regained common sense. My whip.

I pulled it from my belt and went to pulled him from under the ugly things, I need a name for them… it wrapped around his foot and I gave it a tug. Lay off the cakes was the first thing I thought and pulled harder, trying to avoid the feet of the beasts. As he got out of harms way I started laughing, really hard.

"You" Hahaha "Tripped" Hahaha "Fell" Haha… it continued on for awhile, which was about a minute before I started to calm down, stopping my laughing and just breathing heavily. They just looked at me oddly and smiled a little bit.

It was about the end of the group of wild things (my name for them) when Kaldur said for once in a semi-sarcastic voice

"No, nothing odd going on here."

"I'm so proud of you Kaldur. You're learning!" I say as I pretend to wipe a fake tear away.

"Okay, moving on…" Robin said, walking the way that the wild things came from and then went to hack its metal door, with KF, Kaldur and me following close behind.

When the door opened it was quite the sight. Hundreds, no thousands of lightning/electric bugs everywhere. They were hardly pretty, but much better that the other ones, which should be better, but I probably just don't care too much.

"Okay… I'm officially whelmed." Were the only words that left Robin's mouth.

"Whelmed isn't a word." I quietly reminded him

"So this is how they manage to keep this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, they make their own power, with these things." Wonder and certainty filled Wally's voice, as he gestured to the LE Things (Lightning/Electrical). He was truly a child at heart.

"Must be what they're bred for."

Kaldur stood behind us and studied the situation and the information that he was receiving. I could tell he was trying to process it, but it was quite overwhelming or maybe just whelming… Dammit Rob was so rubbing off on me.

"Of course even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too." Robin walked off to the nearest computer to hack it and discover more about these things.

"Let's find out why." I said, looking towards Robin, nodding slightly.

"They call them… genomorphs." He says, eyes still glued to his screen. "Whoa, look at the stats on these things! Telepathy, razor claws, these things are living weapons." I peered over his shoulder, seeing that the stats on them were indeed high, and I only came up for one reason for them.

"They're engineering an army." I say, turning back to the tubes, my back turned to the boys.

"But for who?" KF questions. I shrugged turning back around.

"Wait there's something else, Project Kr. Ugh, the file's too encrypted, I- I can't…" Robin sighs, I go to say something, until a voice shouted,

"Don't move!" The voice was deep, clearly not anyone our age, but someone we knew. Kid and Aqualad both come to stand in front of Robin and I.

"Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Black Dawn?" I turned to look at where the voice was coming from. Guardian. And a bunch of genomorphs.

"At least he got your name right." I smirked at Robin's comment.

"I know you, you're Guardian, a hero." Aqualad pointed out.

"I do my best." He states confidently.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid pushes, it was a great question; I'd love to know why he was here.

"I think that's my question boys, I am head of security, your trespassing, but I think we can call the justice league to figure this out." He try's to reason with us.

"You think the league is going to approve of you breeding living weapons?" I point out, sounding slightly unhappy.

"Weapons? What are- what have I… Ugh, my head." Guardian clutches his head. "Take 'em down hard no mercy!" Guardian shouts at the genomorphs. What happened there?!

Robin jumps in front of us and releases a smoke pallet, trying to make a distraction, so to buy us time for our escape. He used his grappling gun to get out and escape. I grabbed my whip and used it so I could get to the other side of room and follow Robin, leaving Kid and Aqualad to fight. I could hear bangs and thumps; muffled war cry's and weird animalistic noises come from the smoking room as I ran from it. Dick was at a control panel using his PAC to hack Cadmus's system.

"I'm guessing that you want to see what Project Kr is." I ask him.

"So do you, Dawn." He says knowingly, turning away from his work to look me in the eyes. I smiled, and nodded.

"You know me too well." I told him.

"Or you're just predictable." I laughed quietly, while Rob got back to his work.

By now the fight had almost stopped and there was loud footsteps heading toward us. Looks like time to go, I thought as Kid came around the corner without Kaldur.

"Way to be a team players, Rob! Dawn!" Kid accuses Robin, and I.

"Weren't you right behind us?" He counters, innocence lining his voice. Kid was about to say something when Kaldur came running around the corner with the genomorphs following closely behind.

"Open the elevator!" I said to Robin, but he just looked at me with his expression saying 'I'm working on it.'

The doors to the elevator opened and we all rushed inside, awaiting Aqualad. He raced in and we shut the doors as fast as physically possible. Nano seconds after the doors closed, loud thuds were heard along with slight denting in the elevator doors. I watched as Dick pressed the level 52 button and Kid looked at him.

"We're heading down?" He question, slightly frustrated.

"Problem?" I smirk at him, slightly mocking him.

"Dude, dudette, out is up!" He said to us.

"Excuse me, Project Kr it down, on sub-level 52." Robin said. Kaldur looks at us disapprovingly and paces to the otherside of the elevator with his back turned to us.

"This is out of control, perhaps we, we should to contact the league…" He says slowly. The doors buzz and then open.

"We are already here." I say to him, trying to appeal to his better nature, I heard him sigh and knew that I had won. We all walk out of the elevator, standing on guard, wary of on coming attackers.

"Which way." Kaldur asks us, like we actually knew which was to go.

"Yea bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Both hallways looked they were covered in something that was even natural, and it was kinda freaky, but cool in a sense that you wanted to study it at the same time.

"Halt!" A voice says coming from bizarre hallway two. A skinny figure walks out of the shadows. It was fairly short, with big horns, it was another genomorphs, but this time it could speak. His horns flashed red and he raised his hand, which then telepathically lifted barrels that attacked us. I ducked and then both Robin and I sent bird-a-rangs at it and then bolted off down hallway one.

I heard muffled voices and loud explosions from back the way we came and then heard loud footsteps following us, I didn't turn around to see who or what it was, but instead focused forward here Kid was going, until he disappeared around the corner. He grabbed a gas bottle? And jammed it in the door, obviously trying buy us time to get in.

"HURRY!" He shouts at us, jumping through the door. Robin was first in followed by me and then Kaldur. I turn back to the door and watch as Kaldur kicks the gas bottle out of the way, letting the doors close.

"I disabled the door we're safe." I heard Robin say from a computer station near the door. I turned to walk to where Kid was and started to explore the giant room.

"We're trapped." Kaldur rephrases.

"Uhh guys you'll wanna see this..." I hear Kid say from the control panel. He pressed a blue button and a click was heard, followed by light turning on in this, pod thingy? Inside was a tall, dark haired male, in a white suit with a 'S' shield on it.

"Woah…"

"Wow…" Both Kid and I say at the same time, the other two just watch in silence, slowly walking closer to us.

"Big K little r, the atomic symbol for krypton. Clone?" KF says to us.

"Robin hack." Kaldur orders, his voice rushing slightly.

"Oh, right, right." He connects his PAC to the mainframe and fingures out what that was.

"Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in 16 weeks, from DNA acquired from superman." Robin tells us, amazement clear in his voice.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute." I say quietly, mostly to myself.

"Stolen from superman." Kaldur says.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid said, looking back to Superboy.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin adds to our knowledge of Superboy.

"And those things?" I ask, pointing to the gargoyle like things. They were really ugly, and in serious need for a makeover.

"Gene-gnomes, telepathic, force feeding him an education." He tells me.

"Ahh."

"And we can guess what else… They're making a slave out of well, Superman's, son." Son, damn, Uncle Clark has a kid. Never thought I'd see the day

"Now we contact the league." Kaldur says seriously, reaching to tap his 'A' symbol. The rest of us follow in suit, Kid his earpiece, Robin his PAC, belt and earpiece and I try my earpiece, belt and whip end. See this WayneTech you suck (no offense Bruce, but you should have thought about underground signals.)

"No signal." Kaldur says, looking at the rest of us. Rob and I both nod at him, saying mentally no signal on anything.

"We're in too deep, literally." Wally says, trying to put humor into this situation. We turn to leave, but don't even take a step before we stop and look at each other.

"This is wrong." Wally says.

"Look at him." I point to Superboy.

"We can't leave him like this." Dick says to the rest of us, mostly Kaldur, trying to persuade him to let free.

"Set him free." Aqualad says, after a moment's deliberation.

Robin goes on his PAC to set him free, while the rest of us turn to look at Superboy, awaiting his awakening. The capsule opens, with a steam kind of noise, like something off a sci-fi movie. His eyes don't immediately open instead his hands ball up into fists and then his eyes snap open. In a flash of movement he smashes into Kaldur.

"Ugh." He grunts when Superboy smashes into him. We look at each other for not even for a millisecond before running over to Aqualad whose pinned under Superboy, to help him.

"Whoa, hang on Supey." Kid says, as he grabs Superboy's right arm, Dick his left and I grabbed his shoulders.

"We are on your side!" Robin struggles out, barely able to hold on to Superboy. As soon as Robin had said that, KF was knocked back 5-8 meters, crashing into a glass test tube holder, knocking him out. I narrowly missed his fist, but managed to keep ahold of his shoulders. I look at Rob and nodded, giving him the signal to gas him. I let go as soon as Dick says,

"I don't want to have to do this." And then placing a knock out gas pallet near Superboy's throat allowing it to explode, giving Kaldur room to get out of his death grip.

Aqualad kicks him in the chest knocking him across the room, sending him crashing into the control panel. I run to help Kaldur up as Robin pulls a taser out to try to stun him.

"We don't want to do this." I shout to him, but he pays no heed to my message, instead choosing to pull on the taser wire and smash Rob to the floor, putting his foot on him trying to crush his ribs. I pull out my whip and flick my wrist and allow it to wrap it around Supey, holding him in place, while Kaldur hit him with his water-bearers.

"Enough!" He shouted as he hit Supey. My whip came undone as he smashed him and sent him flying.

I cracked my whip, while Kaldur helped Rob up, and flick it back to Superboy to have it wrap around his neck, trying to knock him out that way. Seriously where was the kryptonite when you needed it? Instead of him trying to ply the whip off him, he pulls on it and sent me flying to him, kicking me when I got close enough,

"Ow!" Waves of pain came from my ribs, but Supey wasn't finished with me yet, smashing me to the floor, making black spots cloud my vision. "Oh My God! Bats is so gonna put me on bed rest!" I whisper, before the blackness overtook me.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting, here's the first of a lot of updating, I hope you enjoy. Second part will be up tomorrow along with a couple of chapters from Once Step At A Time. Please review it does help me out, and I love the support. Or at least do it for Robin and Dawn and the team.**

**-FanGurl4Eva**


End file.
